<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horcruxes Dearest by immxrtalbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675530">Horcruxes Dearest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi'>immxrtalbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captive, Horcruxes, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magical Accidents, Oneshot, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Room of Requirement, Sane Tom Riddle, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom somehow ends up in the future where a young man named Harry wears his belongings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horcruxes Dearest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tom had cast an unknown spell, he didn't expect to be transported into a dim room. He knew he shouldn't have read a dark textbook from Borgin and Burkes' shop. It was bad news.</p><p>No matter.</p><p>Tom read the whole thing before performing the spell. He’d be able to return back.</p><p>"Lumos," Tom said, raising his wand. Where was he?</p><p>Peering across the room, he could see that the room was actually a bedroom. Fancy looking and covered with gems and gold all around.</p><p>Not even the Malfoy Family would be able to afford this.</p><p>"Who's there?" a man said hoarsely, as if he was woken up from his slumber—and he probably was.</p><p>Tom pointed his wand to the mysterious man on the king size bed. He was ready for a fight if needed. "You there, tell me where I am!" he demanded, stalking towards him.</p><p>Suddenly there was light in the room, momentarily blinding Tom, but he stood his ground. To his surprise, his surroundings began to change; a leather couch appeared, with a glass table and rug. The man rose and stretched his limbs, then he placed a gold goblet and journal on the table. He wore a light green robe that seemed to be made of the finest silk. The man appeared a few years older than Tom.</p><p>"Riddle?" the man said, blinking the blurriness away.</p><p>"How do you know my name?" Tom growled, jabbing the end of his wand on the man's chest.</p><p>"I'm Harry," he said as he rubbed his eye.</p><p>Tom's eyes widened upon seeing the Gaunt ring on Harry's finger. The ring that solely belonged to him. "Why do you have my ring—Is that the Slytherin locket on your neck? How do you have it! I haven't even had a chance to get it!" Tom hissed. He reached to yank it off, except as his fingers barely touched the green gem, it shocked him.</p><p>"Yeah, he doesn't like being touched by anyone other than me," Harry explained, with a smile. "If I were you, I wouldn't hurt me. The other yous will get furious. They don't like me being hurt." Right on cue, the goblet slightly shook and the diary flipped open on its own. Tom could sense the dark magic coursing through the room.</p><p>He'd be a fool to start a fight now. Tom lowered his wand and then observed Harry. He hadn't noticed the diadem on his head until now. Five objects were filled with incredible power, Tom noted. They were all horcruxes. <em>His</em>. Tom didn't know where the rest came from, but he knew the diary and ring were currently in his possession.</p><p>At least that was what he liked to believe.</p><p>"Am I in the future?" Tom inquired. It was the only explanation.</p><p>"I'm not quite sure." Harry lay on the couch, bringing along the goblet and diary. "You'd have to ask Voldemort."</p><p>"Voldemort?" Then Tom's mouth turned into a smirk. "My goal came true. I'm the most powerful wizard who ever lived, and no doubt I'm immortal." A rush of excitement washed over him. He had sat down beside Harry while lost in his own thoughts of world domination.</p><p>Harry ran his hand over his messy locks, tugging a few strands behind his ear, careful with the diadem.</p><p>"My other question is: what role do you play in this?" Tom raised an eyebrow. "Surely you aren't my lover. I will never consider anyone my equal," he said with a scoff.</p><p>"No," Harry agreed, a small frown on his lips, "I'm more than that. I'm your horcrux."</p><p>"What? A human horcrux? I never heard of such a thing!"</p><p>Harry shrugged. He wasn't going to reveal the truth. "Voldemort keeps me here locked up with his important parts of himself. I had no choice.” Leaning against the armrest, Harry raised the goblet and took a sip of wine that he had conjured.</p><p>Tom scowled. He wasn’t getting any answers. “So you’re alone in this room? How pathetic.”</p><p>“I’m not alone. I have your horcruxes here, keeping me company. Unlike your selfish self, they really love me,” Harry declared.</p><p>“Like I said pathetic.” Tom shook his head, then let out a twisted chuckle. “Objects, that I created, loving you? That’s absurd. They aren’t any more capable than I am!”</p><p>“You should stop mocking them. They don’t like that,” Harry warned, seemingly worried.</p><p>Tom continued laughing, but stopped when the lights dimmed. Then in a blink of an eye, behind Harry, stood five versions of him, glaring daggers at Tom, promising painful torture.</p><p>The lights returned to normal, and they were gone. Tom felt a cold shiver run down his spine, suddenly realizing that this wasn’t his territory. No. It was his horcruxes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>